This invention relates in general to space heating and, more particularly, to certain, new and useful improvements in a space heater capable of operating as both a radiant heater and a convection heater.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a space heater of the character stated which is uniquely adapted to serve, optionally, in the manner of a fire place to provide a source of radiant heat or as an enclosed heating unit with outlets for heated air currents so that the surrounding space may be heated through convection.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a space heater of the type stated which is adapted for selected disposition within a space and incorporating control means for maintaining a preselected temperature.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a space heater which does not require costly modification of structural components defining the spacing for installation purposes.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a space heater which does not necessitate pretrained skill on the part of the user to adapt said heater for either of its conditions of use.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide a space heater which may be substantially constructed of steel and cast components which are extremely durable in usage so as to obviate frequency of replacement, as well as to assure longevity of usage.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a space heater of the type stated which embodies unique air flow means for promoting efficient combustion of the utilized fuel, such as primarily wood. It is a still further object of the present invention to provide a space heater of the type stated which may be economically manufactured; which is amenable to presentation in a multiplicity of attractive exterior design motifs, such as, for instance, being reminiscent of the well known Franklin heater; and which is extremely economical in usage.